


Until the Next Time You Come to Kill Me

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way the fight scene in episode 1 x 10 'Nobody's Fault but Mine' could/should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Next Time You Come to Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [nbc_revolution](http://nbc-revolution.livejournal.com/) lj community [Valentine’s bingo-a-thon](http://nbc-revolution.livejournal.com/59823.html) prompt: 'Kiss'.

The clang of metal against metal rings in Bass’ ears. His arms are starting to hurt and he hopes Miles’ are as well or he doesn’t stand a chance against him. Hell, he doesn’t stand a chance against Miles in any case.

He retreats under the assault, avoiding and blocking the swings the best he can while trying to wrap his mind around the expression on Miles’ face, the hard lines he has seen countless times during a fight. Miles gives that expression to his enemies, never him, not even that first time he tried to kill him. Except that now he does. Now Bass is his enemy, cornered, his arms beginning to shake under the strain.

He does the only thing he can, puts all his strength into one last push, managing to shove Miles back just enough to dodge away. But Miles is hot on his heels and as Bass intercepts another blow while backing around the corner, he trips, dropping his swords when he falls.

Miles doesn’t lose a moment, pressing the cold sharp edge of his sword against Bass’ neck in an instant.

“Do it,” Bass spits, wheezing, for the impact with the ground squeezed the air from his lungs.

Miles is panting above him, gripping the hilt harder.

“Come on, Miles,” Bass grits through his teeth, “I’m nothing to you, remember?”

Bass wonders how he is still alive at this point. Why is Miles hesitating?

“You’ve got your family, Rachel, the kids,” he’s babbling to distract Miles, fumbling blindly for his sword, “so kill me.”

He clasps his hand around the hilt, not quite firmly enough, bringing it at Miles without delay. Miles blocks the blow just in time but they are both sloppy and their swords slip from their hands at the contact.

Bass takes his chance, pushing at Miles, but Miles doesn’t let go that easily and they roll across the floor, struggling. Miles manages to get up, but Bass is right behind him, not giving him an opportunity to reverse the situation. He is running on pure adrenaline as he stumbles up on his feet, lounging for Miles, punching without looking where the hits land, numb to those he receives in exchange.

“I’m too far gone,” he growls, “so, why don’t you just kill me?”

Miles is trapped between him and the wall and he has stopped fighting back, gasping for air. His invisible battle mask is gone and there is only Miles’ tired face.

Bass grabs his face with both hands, crashing his mouth against Miles’, and in a moment Miles responds, the kiss raw with urgency and ache of the time passed since the last one. Only when Bass feels something wet on Miles’ cheeks he realises tears are streaming from his own eyes, too.

He breaks away.

“Go,” he rasps.

Miles stares at him blankly.

“Go,” Bass repeats, “before I change my mind.”

“W… What?”

“Damn it, Miles, go!” He motions to the window, just as an explosion shakes the air, stirring Miles from his stupor.

“Bass…”

Indistinct shouting approaches and Bass responds to it, though his eyes are still locked with Miles’.

“Captain Baker, in here!”

That sets Miles into motion, glancing back at Bass once more before he jumps through the window, just as Jeremy’s men burst in.

“Sir –“

“That way.” Much more quietly he adds, “Shoot him.” They run after Miles, shooting, wasting valuable ammunition.

Bass doesn’t look at Jeremy, who stops beside him. He is not fooled, but Bass doesn’t care, staring at the point where Miles disappeared. He raises his hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth, changing his mind in mid-motion, as if the action would erase the taste of Miles from his lips and he doesn’t want that. He wants to keep that taste. He wants to keep it there until the next time Miles comes to kill him.   

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
